hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aether Library
Welcome to the Aether Library, this page contains writings and speeches that are related to the Aether in one way or another, each heading will have an Authors name, and under it will list each of their works. The Author names will be sorted alphabetically for your reading pleasure. ANO ANO stands for "Aether News Organisation". It is the main source of news for the Aether and are strictly controlled by the Aristocracy, and often used as an outlet for them. A few articles of importance will be listed here when appropriate. These are cannon but the ANO may not be entirely honest in everything they write, and their articles should be taken with a grain of salt. Breaking News!!! Rebel Apprehended!!! "Sector 157 can now finally rest easy, after a month long crime spree, the individual behind these impure atrocities have finally been apprehended. The Rebel, Buero Hesfer was apprehended by Leofiel, queen of sector 157, 158, 159 and 160, once more showing her as a capable, admirable leader. Along with this, she has graced us with her beauty and have come to tell us the truth of the situation, here is the situation as Leofiel described it. Leofiel had at first caught Buero at the grand library of Sector 1, the impure criminal had set his eyes on burning the library to the ground, as truly despicable and impure as he is, he wished to destroy the culture of the Aether. However, before this was possible, Leofiel was quick to stop him. Buero quickly fled the scene and attempted to make his way out of The Aether, he quickly attempted to flee the realm through sector 1's grand teleportation hall, however a brave guard had managed to stop him, stalling for time while Leofiel made her way to the scene. When she entered the scene and described it for us, the sight she saw was horrifying. The Guard had been maimed to the point of being unrecognizable, and the impure criminal was laughing and smiling at the scene. Clearly, murder had brought joy to his darkened heart. Luckily, he was no match for Leofiel, who quickly apprehended him and locked him away, keeping the Aether safe once more. This twisted individual however has left a scar on our realm, he has committed many crimes and after further investigation, the murdered guard was identified. The guards name was Leon Hesfer, meaning that this twisted, evil rebel had taken joy in the murder of his own father! Let this be a lesson to us all, those who do not follow the Aristocracy, those who dare rebel are twisted, dark individuals made of pure evil. They are not to be considered angels. The Aristocracy will keep us safe from these impurities, and we must do all we can to support them." - Published on the 7th of January 2017 Cassius Cassius is the leading general of the Aethers army, and is a big public speaker and author, thus he has had many speeches and written a few books in his free time. Extract from a speech on Angel culture. "What does it mean to be an Angel? What does it mean to be a part of The Aether? To the average angel, certain traits are highly valued. Obedience, good hygiene and loyality towards the Aristocracy. One must be able to set aside their own needs for the need of the people, and serving the always fair brilliance of the Aristocrats is key. For serving the Aristocracy will lead to success for the entire population. It is also important that we all stay pure, an Angel must not dirty themselves. it is important to stay healthy and clean at all times. An Angel cannot stand up and serve the Aristocracy unless they follow these values, and an Angel that cannot serve the Aristocracy is without value. That is what it means to be part of The Aether. Therefore those who go against the state must be apprehended and contained. And from there a fitting punishment must be chosen by the Aristocracy. However, our realm is not the only one, our realm is beautiful but Barren, we rely on those who live outside our realm to survive. Luckily our people is blessed, to most we are superior, and it is only natural that those superior to another seek worship, even if that worship is to be found in another dimension. However, should we find anyone that we see as equals, our realms will be able to prosper together, and we shall gladly share our wealth with them, if they share theirs with ours in the form of trade. But, even our equals are not to be trusted, those from outside The Aether must only live here as servants and pets. We cannot allow those equal to us to invade on our realm, lest we lose The Aether to them." Unknown Author These are texts from Authors unknown, or authors that have yet to be given a character. Time Defined The following is a piece on the definition of a cycle in the Aether, A cycle, to many is a concept well understood, it is a certain amount of time. But how do we define that amount of time? And how do we maintain it, and ensure that we never lose track of time? That is what we seek to answer in this piece. First, we must start by defining the 'cycle' and how we came to the conclusion of using t. A cycle is 10 periods in length, and is defined as the average time an angel stays awake plus the average time that an angel spends sleeping. Once this was measured, we created the first clock. This clock is now known as the grand clock of sector one, and exists both to tell time and most importantly, to now define a Cycle, thus being the grand clock that makes sure we never lose track of time. Once the Cycle was found, we quickly realized that we needed more measurements of time to schedule meetings and events around, and so we created periods. Periods are centered around cycles, and the definition of a period is simply "One tenth of a cycle." thus, one cycle has 10 periods. This, however was still not a precise enough measurement to be used in many scenarios and so another unit of time was created. A pace of time, which we defined as "a hundredth of a cycle". A system was from there put in place. When a measurement larger or smaller was needed, we would attempt to simply use a unit that was 10 times as small or large as a previous unit. However, this did not prove to be efficient in all cases, and so to avoid making useless units of time, making a unit 100 times as small or large as a previous unit was instead done. This brought about our current system of measuring time, and so that system, its units along with a definition of the units will be listed below from largest to smallest: An Era: One Era is defined as 10000 cycles An Age: One Age is defined as 100 cycles A Cycle: One cycle is was originally defined as the average length of time an angel stays awake and the average time it spends asleep, however after a cycle was defined, the grand clock of sector 1 was set up to constantly measure cycles, and therefore it now defines a cycle. A Period: One Period is defined as a tenth of a cycle A Measure: One measure is defined as a hundredth of a cycle A Pace: One Pace is defined as a thousandth of a cycle A Bit: One Bit is defined as a one-hundred-thousandth of a cycle. So, in conclusion. Our understanding of time is based around the average length an Angel stays awake and asleep called a cycle, and the grand clock of sector 1 was created to then define one cycle. Category:Lore